hungerlivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Haymitch Abernathy/Constitution of the Triumvirate governing HungerLIVE
We, the Triumvirate governing the HungerLIVE Wikia hereby agree to follow the rules stated below, and promise to use our powers only for the good of HungerLIVE. The governing body of HungerLIVE is comprised of three Triumvirs, each holding an opinion of equal value within the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate exists so that the People (Members of the Wiki) do not need to concern themselves with problems that only someone with administrative powers can solve permanently. The reason there are three Triumvirs is so that in a debate within the Triumvirate, there will never be a tie, and important decisions will be made much faster. Each Triumvir is empowered as a solo unit to kickban, block, or IP Block any user who infringes any of the Rules agreed upon by the Triumvirate. These rules pertain to all actions on the HungerLIVE chat, blogs, or on any of the pages kept on HungerLIVE. When pertaining to a major change in the Rules or Constitution, the Triumvirate must debate the change among themselves, and if the change is passed, a vote will be taken among the People. The vote will last for the duration of one week, and if the change is approved by the People, it will officially be added to the Rules or Constitution. Minor changes are to be discussed within the Triumvirate, and decided upon during that conference. However, if a Triumvir decides that the change pertaining to the Rules or Constitution is a major change, then it will be treated as such. Triumvirs may find that at a certain point in time that they require additional help from the People, and are allowed to deputize members of HungerLIVE as Chat Moderators so that they may help deal with the issue at hand. After the issue that the Chat Moderator was deputized for is resolved, any Triumvir can return them to their original status when they see fit. Permanent Chat Moderators are chosen by a conference within the Triumvirate, and if the member is willing, they will be promoted. Chat Moderators follow the same rules as a Triumvir pertaining to punishment of people who break the Rules. If, during a conference of the Triumvirate, each Triumvir has their own opinions on the topic being discussed, a randomly selected, unbiased member of HungerLIVE will be chosen to select a course of action from those presented. This member is to keep their role confidential to prevent any biased opinions from formulating. If the People of HungerLIVE decide for any logical reason that a Triumvir is not preforming to the best of their abilities, and not for the good of HungerLIve, then the People may take a Vote of No Confidence. The vote will be performed by a Representative of the People, who will deliver the final verdict to the Triumvirate. The Vote's verdict is final, and no Triumvirs are allowed to change it in any way, shape or form. If, for any reason, two members of the Triumvirate decide the third member is not acting for the good of HungerLIVE, then they may hold a Vote of No Confidence. Category:Blog posts